


Normandy Leave

by Darkwolves602



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5018902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwolves602/pseuds/Darkwolves602
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard arranges some much needed shore leave for the crew of the Normandy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Normandy Leave

Former Citadel Security Officer Garrus Vakarian stepped into the warm embrace of the lights emanating from the Normandy’s bridge consoles, continuing his night patrol through the ships tightly packed network of corridors. Garrus clasped his Assault Rifle lazily at his side; slowly passing his gaze across the Normandy’s bridge, searching for any abnormalities which might arouse his suspicions. But alas, the bridge was quiet, the deck abandoned by the vast numbers of technicians and navigators who usually filled the deck with life, their hands a flurry as they typed commands at their keyboards.

Content that everything was as it should be Garrus turned to continue along his route. He turned to leave, but he heard a sudden high pitched groan emanating from the cockpit. He turned sharply at the sudden sound, his honed military instincts raised his rifle as his subconscious took over, forcing him to scan for the source of the noise and be ready to fire if needs must. But finding the apparent source of the noise warmed his heart and forced him to hold back a stifled laugh through quivering mandibles. Garrus stepped into the main bridge, now deafly silent of Joker and his constant stream of jokes bellowing across the ship wide intercom that kept the crew in high spirits.

Garrus glanced over at the co-pilots seat to see the mighty human Spectre Jane Shepard slung across the computer terminal, breathing lightly as she silently slept with a hunched back. A warm smile formed across his avian features, a rare occurrence for Garrus, even in private. This made him regret his next action even more. Garrus leant down, gently pressing Shepard back in her seat, ringing his arms under her knees and back he effortlessly lifted her out of the seat. ‘ _She’s so light, so fragile’_ he feared that he would break her in two if he squeezed her too tightly.  Garrus leant closer, nuzzling his alien nose into her fiery red hair, trying to memorize every scent and smell that made up Alliance Commander Jane Shepard.

Ever so gently he silently walked back through the Normandy’s command deck, eliciting an occasional perplexed glance from another patrolling guard or technician looking up from their work and desperately fighting back a stifled laugh at the spectacle. But Garrus ignored them and continued down the stairs into the lower decks of the Normandy towards the Captain’s quarters.

 

****************************

Jane Shepard suddenly awoke with a jolt, her eyes parting as she watched the world shake and turn around her like the gentle swirl of whirlpool. She turned her head upwards to see the exposed grey scaly skin of Garrus’s neck move as he walked. Shepard smiled at the spectacle this must have looked to the crew as she cuddled tighter to Garrus’s warm chest, unable to feel his soft heartbeat through his thick armour plating, still trying to maintain the illusion that she still slept in his muscled arms, listening silently to his gentle breathing as he effortlessly carried her to bed like a parent hefting their infant child after falling asleep in the middle of the late night film.

 

****************************

Garrus lovingly placed Shepard’s sleeping form down on her bed, slipping his arms from under her as he smiled at the beauty she resonated. To him there was nothing more beautiful than a sleeping woman, Shepard in particular. Commander Shepard suddenly stirred, groaning lightly as she writhed in her sleep, slowly waking from her slumber. Parting her eye lids she stared into Garrus’s eyes, one still covered by that bright blue optic he always wore across his left eye. “Nice to see you awake Commander”

Jane smiled. “Why’d you carry me all the way down here?”

“Well, you looked so beautiful I didn’t want to wake you” Shepard scouted up the bed, her back laid pressed against the wall.

“Yeah beautiful woman asleep, cute. I get it” Shepard giggled.

Garrus sat down on the edge of the bed. “If I may be frank, you seem to be overworked. Maybe you should consider sending the crew on a few days’ shore leave”

Jane smiled, leant closer to Garrus, their lips mere inches apart from each other. “I think that would be a great id-”

The overhead speakers crackled into life. “ _Sorry to interrupt, ma’am. There is a priority message from the Citadel Council in the COM room_ ”

Shepard sighed. ‘ _Second time in a row, thanks Joker_ ’ “I’ll be right there” Shepard called out to her pilot.

“Actually the message is for Garrus” Garrus was surprised.

Shepard smiled at him. “Well you better not leave the Council waiting”.

Leaning closer she planted an innocent kiss on her lieutenants cheek. She lay back down on her bed, laying her head down on the pillow. “Now out of my quarters” She pointed towards the door. “I need my sleep after all”

Garrus smiled, rising from the bedside. “Just remember what I said, Commander”.

 

****************************

After a short recuperation in her quarters Commander Shepard decided to explore the ship in search of her Turian lieutenant, and information on his mystery exchange with the council.

She found him in his usual place searching through some of the OSD’s they had recovered. He inserted a probe in the chit, draining its data before discarding the empty shell and inserting the next one into the receptacle, repeating the ritual over and over in sequence. “Find anything useful from that data we stole from Saren?”

It was only at her prompting that he finally broke him from his work. “Nothing special. Junk, most of it”

Jane took another step closer, looping around him and draping her arms around his neck, her chin resting softly on his shoulder. “So what did the council want to speak to you about?”

Garrus laid his OSD chits down on the workbench, shaking her arms off his shoulders it now gave Shepard a view of the growing smile on his face. “They want to initiate me into the Spectres”

Shepard’s face beamed. “Awwwwww” She screeched, flinging her arms around him and planting a kiss on his cheek, only pulling away to speak. “That’s great”

Garrus smiled back at her. “Yeah, I was also thinking this would be a good chance to give the crew that shore leave we were talking about”.

Shepard planted another soft kiss on his grey Turian cheek. “Sounds great. So got any plans during leave?” She tapped his armoured chest and strode away towards the elevator, not even waiting for a response.

 

****************************

The bright glow of the systems outer most sun shone through the Pelxiglass window that bordered the rear of the council chamber. Garrus stood on the podium before the Council Members, his armour shined to perfection for the occasion. “Garrus Vakarian, step forward” The Asari Councillor Tevos ordered. Garrus stepped forward, the rifles latched against his back clanked lightly, the sound resonating through the hollow room.

“It is the unanimous decision of the council to grant you all the Powers and Privileges of a Special Tactics and Recognisance branch of the Citadel” The lines of C-Sec Troopers and civilians that lined the overhanging balconies suddenly erupted in a flurry in applause as Garrus looked around in shock. Lost in a sea of recognition and applause that he would have surely drowned in, had the Council not thrown him a life preserver that kept the unending waves of appreciation at bay for the time being.

“Spectres are not trained, but chosen. They are individuals forged in the fires of battle and show incredible skills and courage that excel them above the rank and file. They are our first and last line of defence; they are a symbol of our strength, determination and courage. And now, you join their ranks”

Garrus saluted the council, mere seconds later the crash of boots resonated through the Council Chambers as the dozens of C-Sec officers watching the ceremony followed suit and saluted in unison. “It is a great honour to join the Spectres. Many thank’s Councillors”.

The Councillors smiled. “Help us bring peace to the galaxy, Spectre”

 

****************************

Garrus strode down the steps leading from the Council Chambers, clasping his talon like fingers against his neck, relaxing the tight muscles. He was ambushed by his Commanding officer hiding in the shadows and ready to pounce on her un-expecting victim, planting a surprise but in no way unwelcome kiss upon his lips. Pulling away, her face beamed with delight. “I get the honour of the first kiss from the newest Spectre”.

Garrus smiled coyly at her. “So where do you wanna go to celebrate?”

“The embassy bars close” Shepard smiled.

Garrus smirked. “Great, I’m paying” Garrus started to take a step forward to leave before Shepard placed a firm hand on his chest.

“Oh no you don’t. This is your celebration. I’m paying”

Garrus shook his head. “No, a gentleman always buys his lady the drinks. It’s in the soldier’s handbook”

“And...” She mustered in a surprisingly forceful tone. “...a soldier must always follow a direct order from their commanding officer, lieutenant”

Garrus smiled, his stance relaxing slightly as he gave a mock salute. “Yes ma’am”.

Garrus prepared to step forward again, but noticed that Shepard still wouldn’t budge. He noticed her hand against her right ear. “Joker, this is Shepard. Patch me into the ships speakers” There was a pause.

“ _You’re live Commander_ ”

“Normandy, this is Shepard. The Normandy is now officially docked on the Citadel for the next two days. Enjoy your shore time” Shepard closed the link to ensure that her COM link was not overloaded by the sudden wave of cheers and howls she was sure was erupting within the ship at this very moment. She turned to Garrus, hooking her arm underneath his. “Well, shall we?”

 

****************************

The couple returned to the Normandy, noticing that it was completely devoid of her crew. “Guess they really wanted that leave” Garrus spoke with a snide smile.

Shepard even noticed that Joker too had abandoned ship within the time it took them to return to the docking bay. Joker’s condition ensured that he spent most of his time in the Cockpit, but sometimes he could move at light speed without you even noticing he was gone. Garrus and Jane withdrew to their individual quarters to don civilian clothing that would not draw the attention of the Citadel population. Garrus, always being a fast dresser, was the lucky one to be able to playfully sneak towards the Commander’s quarters, only to be forced into a hasty retreat as he came under a heavy fire of pillows from within the Commanders quarters.

 

****************************

The two of them entered the Embassy Bar, Shepard’s arm wrapped snakeishly around Garrus’s waist, stepping stylishly towards the bar. He placed a credit chit down on the bar. “Bottle of your finest drink and two chilled glasses”

The human bartender adjusted the bowtie that hung tightly below his chin, retrieving the glowing credit chit. “Of course, officer Vakarian”

As soon as the bartender had turned his back to remove the glasses and the bubbling bottle from the refrigerator Shepard turned her head to Garrus, giving him an inquisitive look. “Officer Vakarian?”

Garrus smiled. “My first patrol with C-Sec was here in the Presidium, and this place was convenient for me and the guys after our shift. So I guess I kinda built a reputation for myself here”

He reached for the tinted bottle of bubbling liquid, contact with the frozen bottle caused Garrus to wince in sudden surprise, instinctively throwing his hands clear of the glass in some primitive defence mechanism. Shepard gave him a look as though he was three magnitudes of crazy. “You ok?” She spoke in a way that severely degraded his masculinity.

Garrus lifted the bottle and glasses between his hands, the frozen spots of water that clung rebelliously to the side the bottle biting at his sensitive skin. “Did I ever tell you Turian’s really do not like the cold?”

Shepard smirked at him as they walked past the regular bar patrons and Alliance Soldiers that had decided to spend their leave here, as they stepped out onto the balcony. Garrus placed the wine bottle down on the balcony as Shepard sat down on the edge, her leg’s lazily dangling over the edge as the tip of her boot’s scraped the marble floor. “Yes you did” She smirked devilishly. “Right before Liara and I had to cut your hand free after you got it stuck to a glacier on Noveria”.

Garrus looked at his hand. “One centimetre to the left and I would be down to three fingers”

Shepard stifled a giggle. “You DO have three fingers”

“Don’t rub it in” He poked her playfully in the stomach. “Five fingered human”.

 

****************************

The night was filled with laughs and stories of Garrus’s career in C-Sec and Shepard’s life in the Alliance blasting enemy bases and assassinating officers while Garrus was busy posing on the Presidium for the Politicians. Not difficult to guess which was the jaw dropper of the night.

As the bar was slowly evacuated, save the occasional middle management worker still at the bar weeping into his drink and desperate to tell the tale of the sob story of his life to everyone who would listen, Jane and Garrus stared out across the lake as the glow of the overhead light reflected off the ripples on the water like fire dancing on the waves.

Shepard stared into the swirls of the remainder of her drink. Garrus finally looked up from his drink to speak. “I guess it’s time to get back”

Shepard’s eyes barely left her drink “Guess so”

Shepard slid off of the balcony. As her feet connected with the floor her knees collapsed on themselves, she began free falling towards the floor. As though out of nowhere Garrus swooped down to grab Shepard, saving her from the inevitable headache that would accompany the crash as she hit the floor, the pain surely amplified by the alcohol that swam through her bloodstream. Garrus hefted her back onto her giddy feet, his eyes rich with concern. “You’re drunk, Commander”

Shepard took that as a shot to the belt. “I am not” She swung her arm round, knocking her empty glass from the balcony, quickly followed by the high pitched crash as the glass impacted the street below. She stared into Garrus’s face, his neutral expression created from years of experience in Citadel Security masking the laughs that would have erupted free from anyone else. “Come on Commander”. He leant down to scoop the Commander off her feet.

He slowly stepped out of the bar, taking it slow to ensure he didn’t disturb Jane as she lay lightly in his arms. Even though the prospect of the Hero of the Galaxy being paraded through the streets of the Citadel in the arms of a former C-Sec officer would surely turn a few heads, and would likely give Galactic News a field day, Shepard didn’t resist his efforts to heft her limb form in his muscular arms. He looked down at her. “We’re not going to be able to get back to the Normandy with you like this. I know a place just off the Presidium”

“Ok, sounds great” Shepard spoke with the soft voice of the child she surely represented as she was carried in Garrus’s strong arms. Clutching Garrus’s civilian T-shirt tightly she pressed her head into his chest, the sound of his heart beat the lullaby that drifted her into blissful sleep.

 

****************************

The clank of Garrus’s boots against the tiled floor resonated off the high walls of the Presidium Hotel. He stepped towards the Reception desk; the Salarian attendant looked up from his work in time to be taken aback by the unusualness of his latest guest. To his credit he still maintained a professional tone. “Greetings Sir. I assume you will want a room for the evening?”

“Yes, two singles. On the lowest floor please” The Salarian turned to his computer, typing commands into his console.

Garrus could read it across the attendants face that getting the room’s he wanted would be difficult. “I am afraid the only room on the Ground Floor would be our suite with a double bed”

Garrus knew this would happen before the Salarian had even said ‘Hello’. “Alright fine, we’ll take it”

He reached into his pocket and removed his C-Sec ID card, since he had never officially resigned from C-Sec he never turned in his gun and the VI in Finance had no reason not to keep transferring his pay check into his account, couple that with the money acquired during their hunt for Saren and Garrus had himself quite the little nest egg for situations like these. The computer registered his card; the Salarian took this moment to comment on Garrus’s companion.

“So. Are you celebrating?” the Salarian implied, but Garrus was quick to put that theory down.

“No, she is just my Commanding Officer” that was not the answer the Salarian had expected, the response clearly did not help to suppress the raising of a Salarian equivalent of an eyebrow. But Garrus wasn’t embarrassed, it was the truth.

“I see” As the computer beeped its approval. A card was ejected from the computer and was handed to Garrus along with his ID badge. “Enjoy your stay”

Garrus accepted the two cards in his free hand and walked off in search of his room. Finally finding it, the next step was to juggle Shepard and the key card between his hands as he tried to open the door. Fumbling the key card in his hand he slid it into the slot, pressing on the door it opened with a hydraulic hiss.

Garrus carried Jane across the room, placing her tenderly on the bed he stared at sleeping frozen form. He sat down on the edge of the bed, brushing a stray hair back behind her ear in an affectionate gesture. Jane suddenly began to stir in her sleep, her eye parting she stared into Garrus’s eyes, to see him smirking down at her. “Well, how you feeling sunshine?”

She pressed her palm to her forehead and spoke in a groggily voice. “Like the morning after shore leave”


	2. Night on the Presidium

Garrus smiled at the Hero of the Galaxy which lay at his side splayed across the bed before him. After fighting thousands of Geth Troopers and nuking half a continent on Virmire Garrus could not help but see the humorous side of watching Commander Jane Shepard be taken down by a mere bottle of champagne. “Well I’ve heard worse responses” Garrus smiled.

Jane giggled. “Ow” She slapped her palm against her forehead, the alcohol that still swam through her veins amplifying the headache ten fold. Garrus ran his hand through her fiery red hair, his touch soothing the heated pain that throbbed intensely through her mind.

“You need your sleep commander” Jane smiled at his concern.

As her senses came back to her Shepard took the opportunity to take in her new surroundings, although her honed military mind forced her to take in points of entry and possible escape routes she couldn’t help but admire the fine furniture and softening paintwork that covered the walls of the room. The window on the right wall gave a fine view out across the presidium, the silver glow of the light reflecting against the Citadels metallic hull shined through the silk curtains. This was definitely a Deluxe Hotel Suite of some sort. The one thing that she didn’t notice was a second bed, prompting her to ask her next question. “Where’s your bed?”

“Clerk only had a double” He rose to his feet, indicating the door into the adjoining living room. “I’ll just sleep on the couch for the night. It’s not much but it beats Sniper Towers and Geth Armadas any day”

Jane admired his companionship, but she would never let one of her own suffer on any level. “Oh no you don’t” She reached forward and grabbed hold of his arm just below the elbow, pulling him onto the bed beside her. For her size she could be quite strong and surprisingly forceful when she wanted too. “You’re staying here with me” She laid an innocent peck on his cheek.

This came as quite a surprise to Garrus, in no way unwanted, but certainly surprising. Of course he had seen other C-Sec officers, male and female, nude before, but somehow the thought of seeing Jane in any state of undress made his stomach churn and thrive with fear.

His fears were soon founded as Jane removed her trousers, bringing her athletic legs up to her chest and yanking the pants downwards, revealing more and more creamy light skin as she pulled. Discarding the pants down the side of the bed, she was now clad in a loose black T-shirt that concealed her taut stomach as a loose fitting pair of matching dark boxers that hung loosely across her legs.

Garrus quickly removed his pants, soon enough they were on equal ground as he slid beneath the sheets next to her. Jane flung the sheets over the both of them, scooting closer towards him, her soft chest pressing against his tough back.

“Good night” Jane left an innocent kiss on his cheek, before lowering her head onto his taut chest and pulling her body up to bask in his warmth.

Garrus laid his hand across Jane’s back, rubbing into the taut muscles, soothing her to sleep. Jane cuddled up to Garrus, caressing her silky flesh against his tough reptilian shell beneath the barrier of their T-shirts. It was then Garrus noticed himself drifting away in her arms, the movement of his hand against her back slowing as he drifted into the warm silky arms of deep sleep.

Jane’s eyes snapped open. She could feel something pressing into her stomach, something hard and tough extending from Garrus’s nether region. An evil smirk grew on Shepard’s face. She reached down below the sheets, snaking her hand past his boxers and grasping the shaft that was prodding into her stomach.

Garrus’s eyes snapped open, Shepard feeling Garrus’s body tense with the sudden sensation of her soft touch on his sensitive member. “Good you’re up” Shepard smirked. Garrus stared at her intently. “Looks like you were enjoying lying next to me like this” She pulled on his knob that she still clutched delicately in her hand, applying light pressure to the sensitive meat. “Maybe you’d like to see what else I can do?” It was really said as more of a statement than a question.

Jane pumped Garrus’s growing meat slowly, each rise met with a forceful descent back down to the hilt of Garrus’s member. Jane noted that a Turians genitals was fairly similar to a human’s, the skin of his penis far softer and less scaly than the radiation protective armour that encased the rest of his alien body. She continued to massage his member, slowly gaining in speed with each plunge and slow rise to repeat the process. A smile growing on Garrus’s face told her that he too was enjoying her ministrations.

Shepard suddenly stopped her care to Garrus’s penis. He clamped his talon like hand around her wrist. She expected him to plead for her to continue. “I can’t” Instead a stern look chiselled on his face, the same stern look his captives saw before he slapped them in handcuffs. “You’re drunk” Jane batted his hand away with her free hand

“No I’m not” Her words slightly more slurred than she had hoped. But Garrus was still unwavering.

“I just don’t want you too do something you’ll regret” Garrus’s eyes were filled with concern.

Jane’s face turned stern. Reaching with slightly shaking hands, her motor skills still being impeded by the alcohol that washed through her blood, to cup Garrus’s tough cheeks in her open palms she laid a kiss on his avian lips. She still tasted traces of the drink on his breath. “Trust me. This is what we both want” She spoke into his lips, breaking the kiss, smiling at his expression of contempt. “Now” A dirty smirk growing on her lips. “Where was I?” Jane smirked as she leant down towards Garrus’s meat once again. This time she wrapped her lips around his tip, tasting at the sweet nectar of the sweat that covered his penis.

Jane slowly pumped up and down his slowly hardening shaft. The soft flesh forming in her hand, rising until it was standing fully at attention. Her tongue slicked with her saliva, each pump with less resistance than the last. Jane continued to massage Garrus with the skilled hands of someone who had not only studied the arts of the Tura Sutra (Turian Karma Sutra), but written half of them. Through quivering lips Garrus spoke “How did you ever get so knowledgeable?”

Shepard rose off of Garrus’s tool, a line of saliva running down her chin, she brushed it away with the back of her hand. “I grew up on a dozen different Alliance Warships. Let’s just say the male crew members should learn to keep their holovids out of reach of a curious young girl” Garrus simply smirked at her kinky expression, and the idea of her as a dirty little girl, as she said that.

“And to think you had an innocent face” He retorted.

This flared her evil smirk even more. “Well I’m not a little girl anymore” She began to trail her finger along the length of Garrus’s burning tool, leaving a ticklish line along its surprisingly smooth surface. “And I know more than just this”

Jane let herself fall into a lust filled drive. She rose herself onto her hands and knees at Garrus’s ankles, scurrying further up his chiselled form so that his knob lay between her open thighs. Jane slowly enclosed his penis in her creamy thighs, slowly applying pressure. While Garrus simply laid back and enjoyed watching Jane’s breasts bounce and sway before him.

It was then that Garrus realized he had made a tactical error. As he felt Jane’s thighs tighten around his manhood, the pressure building on his penis causing the pleasure to boil in the base of his pelvis. He fought back the urge to let go and let Jane sweep him up in a river of lust. He fought back the ever growing feeling, each second passing the growing pleasure becoming harder and harder to contain.

But as though on some silent cue Jane released her iron grip on his meat, the pressure in his pelvis slowly decreasing. She had saved him from the embarrassing release before he had even experienced the warm glow of her glistening sex. Had she known he was so close? Had she intentionally spared him the humiliation?

Jane swivelled herself around, as though Garrus’s engorged member were some invisible axis. Jane gripped Garrus’s rugged legs just below his thighs. She hung precariously over his crotch, in a reversed Cowgirl stance, her legs flanking Garrus’s. Jane glanced over her shoulder at him, a dirty smirk accompanied a wink. “Let’s ride” Jane impaled herself on Garrus’s meat, the shockwave of pain roiled through Jane, hissing sharply. Jane became consumed by the pulsing agony, her grip on the situation slowly slipping away.

As the pain began to subside, Jane felt her control return, ready to drive herself forwards. Gripping his legs tightly Jane raised herself above Garrus’s rugged form, bouncing herself up and down with little effort, forcing her upwards with the recoil of the last impact. Garrus began to meet her descent with a push upwards of his groin, the two bodies slamming together before returning backwards.

They continued this ritual for many motions, each collision faster and more furious. After a few minutes, Garrus finally reached his limit. His body suddenly tensed, his muscles contracting, his talon like claws scraping against his tough skin. Then suddenly his body gave. His muscles relaxed, all the energy began to flow out of him as he fell back onto the soft, sweat stained sheets.

Shepard collapsed down on top of him, his muscled chest acting as a soft cushion, laying her head down, listening to the soft hum of his raging heartbeat. Garrus’s liquid, with his slowly deflating member still well entrenched inside of her, seeped out of her, running down to stain the sheets.

Sweat ran down Jane’s and Garrus’s brows, their hearts pounding and their breaths a sweet melody forged in the raging fires of their lovemaking. Jane looked up from her soft pillow, staring into his bright blue eyes.  Though they seemed alien to her, they still shone with the same burning lust and desire of a human. But instead this time her eyes beamed with a child like joy rather than the lust filled brightness that had scorched into his heart mere minutes before.

Jane smiled. She ran her fingers along his chin. Snickering lightly at him. “Who said nice guys had to finish last”

Garrus grinned back at her. “Well I’m not the only runner in this race” He slowly ran a clawed hand lightly along her velvety thigh, scraping against her engorged sex and his still raging cock. “You’ve still got to reach the finish line ma’am”

“Hu hum, well” The smirk returned to haunt him once again. “I think this runner needs a little help” Garrus smiled at the offer, taking Shepards smooth hand in his, like an eagle scooping up it’s prey he directed them both towards Jane’s dripping sex, a mix of Garrus’s and her juices in a delicious cocktail.

Garrus guided Shepards hand into her dripping snatch, pressing her finger through the open wound, pressing past his engorged cock still wedged deeply within her. Garrus continued to push the finger deeper, Shepard flexing the digit to open the hole further.

Garrus’s member broke free of it’s confinement in her burning furnace, with the stone rolled away the rest of Garrus’s spunk was free to surge free of her chamber. With the opening clear Jane pressed her fingers forwards, opening the seam to allow deeper penetration, past her engorged clit and into her deep, burning centre.

Jane leant her head back, slithering her tongue into Garrus’s waiting mouth. Their tongues danced with lust. Shepard slowly felt the desire build in her stomach once again, the warm feeling bubbling up inside of her.

Suddenly the energy flowed freely out of her. She tried to scream, the noise muffled by Garrus’s mouth, it only emerging as a stifled screech. Jane’s muscles tensed, the force over powering in its strength and ferocity. But as quickly as it had come her muscles drained as the energy purged from her as she lay upon the soft cushion of her Turian lover.

Jane slowly came down from her high, gradually lowering back down into reality. For the time being Jane simply lay recovering from her orgasm, the sweet melody of Garrus’s slowly decreasing heart rate the lullaby that wafted her into sleeps loving arms.


	3. Morning on the Presidium

Morning came far too quickly to the Presidium than either Garrus or Jane had hoped it would. To them morning meant parting, morning meant they had to claw their way out of bed, fumble into their soiled clothes and report to the Normandy before anyone began to conger up any ideas.

A beam of light reflected off the Citadels polished hull, piercing through the thin curtains to strike Shepard directly in the eye. Shepard squinted, trying to block out the light that insisted on irritating her and rousing her from her sweet slumber. Jane raised her head off of her soft Turian pillow, Garrus’s chest gently rising and falling with each silent breath as he lay quietly in deep sleep. Slowly he began to cringe, his eyes opening to meet Jane’s. “How’d you sleep?” Shepard smiled down at him.

Garrus snickered. “As I remember we didn’t get allot of sleep”

Jane smiled at his snide comment. Garrus slowly slinked out of bed, his Turian talons touching the floor he rose to his feet. Garrus donned a dark blood red nightgown hanging from the back of the chair. He walked briskly across the suite, throwing open the curtains as the light shot through to bask Shepard’s entire face in its warm glow. “Ahhhh” Garrus embraced the warm rays of light as they shone through the window to sweep over him, causing him to glow with a razing golden light. Garrus gazed over his shoulder, staring at Shepard, watching as she rested onto her elbow. “So, what do you want to do today?” Garrus asked.

Jane returned him with an absolutely delicious smirk. “What do you want to do?”

Garrus returned her look. “Well I suggest we return to the Normandy at some point this morning, we don’t want any of the others getting any ideas”

Shepard nodded in agreement. “Well let’s at least get some breakfast first. How about we sample classic human delicacy known as the Full English breakfast?”

Garrus smiled. “Sounds good. I’ll give room service a call” Garrus rounded the side of the bed, sitting on the edge of the bed he reached for the phone sitting on the bed side table. Garrus activated the keys, the small machine chiming enthusiastically.

_“Hello. Presidium Hotel room service, how may I help you?”_

“Yes, I’d like to order two human English Breakfasts” Garrus replied.

“And some strawberries and cream” Shepard called out from behind him. Garrus looked over his shoulder at her, an innocent look spread across her face. “I have a sweet tooth” she had that cute and devilish child like smile which Garrus could not resist.

Garrus returned to the phone. “And some strawberries and cream” With the order made Garrus returned the device to its port until its services were required once more. Garrus leant back against the bed, his armoured back pressing against the soft pillows, smiling down at the meatbag human lying next to him. “Well, we have twenty minutes until our order arrives” a grin formed on Garrus’s lips. “So what do you want to do while we wait?”

 

**************************

A sharp knock at the door roused their suite. Garrus once again removed the robe from the chair beside the bed. He opened the door, the hallway beyond dominated by a silver trolley carrying a metal dome cover. The Salarian waiter wheeling the cart was dressed in a smart uniform, a red vest and a black bow tie combined with a pair of crisp dress trousers. “Room service order for a Mr. Vakarian?” the Salarian attendant asked with professional courtesy, reaching into his vest pocket to remove a small holographic tablet. The attendant typed a series of holographic keys on the tablet, handing the device to Garrus. Garrus scanned down the tablet, ensuring the order was correct.

Garrus looked up from the tablet, noticing the Salarian’s black, round eyes looking past him towards Shepard still sitting on the bed, stretching her taut muscles. Garrus continued to scan the bill, adding an additional forty credit tip to the bill. “Here you go. Twenty credits for you” He glanced over his shoulders, indicating Shepard with his eyes. “And there’s another twenty credits to help you overcome your sudden case of selective blindness” The Salarian took the tablet, nodding approvingly as though he had accepted similar offers many times before. And as quickly as he had come the Salarian slinked into the shadows of the corridor, no wonder the Council used the Salarian’s as their agents of espionage.

Garrus wheeled the cart into the suite, closing the door behind him. He moved the cart to the base of the bed, Shepard smiling gleefully at seeing her meal just within her grasp. “Breakfast is served” He removed the metallic covering, the savoury scent of the food wafting gracefully into the air to assault Shepard’s nostrils with its powerful aroma. Shepard’s face beamed with delight, ready to taste the array of flavours before her.

Garrus and Shepard began to taste their breakfasts, Garrus’s face an array of mixed emotions at tasting the sudden flurry of flavours which danced across his alien tongue. Jane placed a slice of bacon on her tongue, enjoying the rich savoury flavour as she chewed it thoughtfully. She reached for the juice, placing it to her lips, washing the savoury taste down her throat. As she pulled the glass from her bright red lips some of the liquid drizzled onto her chest, flowing delicately down the valley of her cleavage.

She raised a hand to brush the stain away, but froze her hand before it made contact with her skin, an idea forming in her mind. “Garrus?” He looked up from his meal, just finished a slice of bacon. “I seemed to have spilled something on myself, would you be kind enough to clean it up?” An evil smirk formed on her lips.

Garrus leant down into the valley of Jane’s cleavage, running his slippery tongue across her soft skin. He lapped at the stain, licking at the orange coloured areas of skin. He ran his tongue across the mound of her breast. As he brushed against the nub of Jane’s nipple, she shook in surprise, a soft purr escaping her shaking lips.

The interest in clearing the stain had been thrust aside completely. He instead opted to ravage his partner’s torso, trailing lines of saliva across her flesh in an effort to mop up not only the stain but also the delectable salty taste that encased the majority of her skin.

Jane suddenly cupped his cheeks in her hands, pulling his lips away from her velvety flesh. Garrus looked up into her eyes. “Not yet you” Jane reached down onto her plate, retrieving a full piece of egg, placing it over her engorged nipple. She then retrieved a second piece, placing it with the same precision over the other nipple. Her breasts looking suddenly paler with a bright orange tip, her engorged nipple poking a bump through the very centre of the egg yoke.

Holding the eggs in place with her fingers, she smiled at Garrus, giving him some subliminal signal on what his next course of action should be. He leaned down towards Shepard’s chest, running the tip of his tongue across the slippery egg. Shepard cooed gleefully as parts of the soft egg broke away, revealing the light pink flesh beneath. Garrus mediated between each breast, slowly breaking away more and more of the soft egg until Shepard’s breasts glowed with a bright orange.

When Shepard felt Garrus’s soft tongue pass completely across her nipple, the feeling no longer dulled by the egg shield she felt it time to move on to the next stage. She pressed her palm into Garrus’s chest, enjoying the last delicate swish of Garrus’s tongue across her nipple. She reached across towards her tray retrieving the colourful tube of whipped cream she had specially ordered. She pulled the tip up to her engorged nipple. She activated the trigger, the sticky white liquid spilling out across her breast, consuming more and more pink flesh in a white maelstrom of cream.

Garrus reached for the bowl of strawberries, Shepard drenching her left nipple in a flood of dairy products. Garrus retrieved one of the red gems, placing the strawberry in the centre of Shepard’s breast, the tip of the fruit poking through to scrape against Shepard’s nipple. Garrus raised the cream coated strawberry to her lips, her lips parting to accept the sweet treat.

Shepard wrapped her lips around the strawberry, removing the thin layer of cream from the strawberry. As the half way point of the strawberry passed her lips, Shepard bit down on the delectable fruit, breaking it in half. She chewed the delicious treat, the fact that it came from Garrus only doubled the pleasure.

Jane removed another strawberry from the dish, dipping it into the creamy mound that still covered her right breast. She twirled the strawberry across the boundary of her nipple, gathering an additional layer of cream with each gentle twirl. Shepard pressed the cream covered treat onto Garrus’s Turian lips, his armoured jaws parting to accept the delicious delicacy. Garrus was surely taken aback by the sudden rush of flavour. The breakfast before couldn’t compare to the sweet tingle of this treat. Garrus was surprised, he had never tasted such good food which was originally created on the now smog ridden, junk heap called Earth.

While Garrus was distracted by the strawberry’s taste Shepard reached down onto her plate, retrieving a slowly cooling sausage. She raised it to her lips, licking the tip experimentally. Garrus noticed the item, watching intently as Jane teased the tip of it. She slowly began to encapsulate the entire top half of the sausage. She slowly ran her lips down the length of the sausage, leaving a slick trail of saliva down the sausage.

Jane removed the sausage from her mouth with a wet pop, slowly running the stained sausage down her stomach, leaving a thin trail on her sweat covered skin. She touched the slippery sausage to her glistening sex, tickling herself intently. She slipped the smooth piece of meat past her outer lips, gasping as she punctured herself with a piece of dead pork. She retracted the piece of meat, thrusting it back into herself with unprecedented force. Garrus held her hand in his, helping her to pump the meat into herself. Jane let her head fall back, letting Garrus take the sausage in his hand and continue to puncture his lover with it.

But Jane wasn’t satisfied with this; she wanted the real thing inside of her. Jane gripped the meat in Garrus’s hand, Garrus’s hand freezing at her delicate touch. Jane eased the sausage out of herself, the length of the sausage coated in a thin layer of pre-cum. Jane brought the drenched sausage up to her lips taking in the delicious salty taste of her joy. She ran her tongue against the tip of it, the strong taste being concentrated on the very end of her delicate taste buds.

Garrus watched his lover intently, gazing as she devoured the meat in the same way she had enjoyed the night before. Jane sucked on the meat in her mouth, the thin layer of pre-cum being replaced by her saliva as her pre-cum was scraped away by her pouty lips.

Jane looked up into Garrus’s eyes, his eyes pleading to be involved in the act. She was more than willing to help him. She threw the sausage aside, reaching over to cup Garrus’s cheeks in her hands. She touched her lips to Garrus’s, Garrus tasting the results of his lover’s actions. Garrus’s and Jane’s tongues ran across each other, each tasting the sweet nectar of the others mouths.

The rest of the uneaten food cascaded onto the floor, staining the dark red carpet with a rainbow of brown from the grease and sauces. Jane leapt on Garrus, rolling them both onto the other side of the bed, their lips still locked together in eternal bliss. Jane lowered herself down onto Garrus’s smooth, Turian flesh. She ground her body against his, stimulating his now engorged cock to full height, not yet allowing him to penetrate her.

Jane ran her hands across Garrus’s bare chest, rubbing his chiselled pecks in her delicate hands. She leaned her chin down onto his stomach, sliding her tongue across every bump and curve. Her serpents tongue slithering across his light gray skin, tasting the salty sweat that coated his body.

Jane slipped her way back up his torso, lowering her drenched pussy onto Garrus’s enraged cock. Jane growled deeply in her throat, trying desperately to fight back the cries as she was infested by Garrus’s alien dong. Jane pumped down hard, Garrus meeting her descent with a sharp thrust.

Jane needed little more encouragement, letting loose with a flurry of girl cum and encasing Garrus’s tool in a coating of sticky delight. Garrus quickly followed suit, draining his juices into Jane’s gapping hole, the two salty liquids mixing together as the remains seeped through the cracks to stain the sheets below them. Jane collapsed on top of Garrus’s rugged chest, panting deeply in order to recover from the body blow she had suffered.

She regained her composure a lot faster than she had the night before, her past experience strengthening her against the inevitable drain of energy that came with the aftermath of deliciously explosive sex. Jane’s world slowly came back into focus around her, raising her head from her Turian lover to look him in the eye. “So what do you want to do today?” He glanced at the clock on the bedside table, 11:06 flashing brightly on its dark screen.

Shepard looked into Garrus’s eyes “I think I could use a walk after breakfast” Garrus smirked at her, slapping her lightly on her shoulders as he rolled her over onto the other side of the bed. He rose, naked and proud, from the bed reaching for his discarded pants on the floor. With the lightening speed of a kinetic round Jane rolled across the bed, reaching down to the floor and scooping Garrus’s pants off the floor and pulling them out his reach before his fingers had even reached the floor. “No clothes allowed” Jane smirked, dangling the stolen pants over the edge of the bed. Garrus smiled at her. “I believe public nudity is legal on the Citadel, officer” Shepard giggled.

Garrus simply replied “That’s ex-C-Sec Officer to you” Shepard rose from the bed, crossing the short distance to the window, allowing the golden light wash over her, exposing her athletic frame to the prying eyes of the Citadel. Garrus laughed to himself “This kind of makes bribing the room service guy a moot point”

 

****************************

As a bartender Nick Vale had seen and heard allot of things in his day to day life of drowning the sorrows of the Citadels population in nothing but the finest alcohol on the station. Every night a new guy came sobbing through his doors and by closing time he was forced to call a C-Sec officer to ensure the patron did not accidently throw himself into the Presidium lake because he thought he saw a credit chit floating on the water he could use to call a cab. But as of yet nothing had prepared him for what he was about to experience.

The Turian and the redhead he’d seen the night before had returned, albeit dressed slightly more casually than he remembered the night before, each clad in little more than a sly grin and the light burn on their cheeks. The red head had her arm clasped tightly around the Turian’s side, possibly reaching to clasp his ass cheek in her serpents grip. The two approached the bar, Nick fought to keep his expression professional in this bizarre circumstance. “Two coffee’s please” Garrus spoke, laying his credit chit on the counter as he had done the night before. 

Nick cobbled together the drinks, handing them over as he accepted the credit chit. Garrus took the drinks, directing his companion towards the balcony they had sat on before. Jane sat on the edge of the balcony, sipping her coffee as the warm liquid washed over her tongue. She and Garrus stared out across the presidium, surely surprising commuters as they passed, the poster girl for the Human Alliance and the Citadel Council as the first Human Spectre giving them a little joyous surprise as they went about their daily life in the wondrous Citadel of Citadel Space.


End file.
